El Mundo Desde Otra Perspectiva
by Hill-Nikky
Summary: Summary: Hace 3 Años que Bella vive en Forks, es una sexy vampira, pero, antes de que termine el bachillerato, Edward y Los Cullen llegan a Forks, sabiendo el secreto de Bella. Que sucedera?  Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM.
1. Chapter 1

Forks, Washington lunes 5 de enero, 2009  
>Querido Diario:<br>Son las 5 de la mañana.  
>Otro día más en el instituto del monótono y frio pueblo de Forks, Washington. Parece que mis 18 años eternos no son ventajosos, el repetir el bachillerato tantas veces, puede parecer aburrido, pero no puedo decirlo, apenas es la primera vez que me voy a graduar, mas sé que me quedan millones por delante. Después de todos estos años como humana, y este último como vampira, al fin llega ese día ansiado por todos, la graduación de la promoción: A New Life, MI promoción. Este año llegaron los Cullen, después de las vacaciones de Diciembre, todos dicen que son muy guapos, mas yo nunca los he visto, así que no puedo fiarme en cuchicheos de los humanos, aunque, al parecer hay uno de pelo cobrizo, es el único que está soltero, ya se cual será mi nueva presa sexual.<p>

Miré la hora, oh demonios 5:30 am, tenía que "levantarme" ahora e ir directo a la cocina para una vez más hacerle el desayuno a mi padre, Charlie.¬ Solté el diario rápidamente y me levante de un brinco , pero sin hacer ruido alguno¬ ,,¬fue un movimiento fluido, grácil. Aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de ser tan sigilosa a la hora de emplear un movimiento¬.  
>Baje las escaleras dirigiéndome a toda prisa hacia la cocina, en cuanto me encontré allí salieron a la luz los débiles recuerdos humanos que tenia, recordé todo: la insoportable quemazón que recorría mi cuerpo en el momento de la transformación, las voces que escuchaba, la nueva fuerza que sentía en mi interior , la misteriosa nota que encontré a mi lado el día en que desperté y vi por primera vez el mundo del que me perdía cuando era una simple humana¬. Esa nota decía:<br>"Lamento hacerte esto, pero de verdad, algo me decía que tenía que salvarte, no tienes por qué ser un monstruo, no totalmente.. Puedes alimentarte de animales, es decir, tomar su sangre. Siento no darte la posibilidad de elegir. Sé que debes estar confundida, y estar pensando que soy un loco al decirte que eres una vampiresa, pero debes creerme.. Lo más probable es que estés desorientada y que tu garganta queme como una plancha de hierro caliente, ve a alimentarte, no te quitare más tiempo."¬

Recuerdo esa nota como si estuviera grabada con tinta, en mi mente.  
>Esa perfecta caligrafía. Imaginaba su rostro torcerse al intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no sé por qué, Pero lo imaginaba.<br>Afuera salió el sol ,me aleje rápidamente y cerré las cortinas de color gris que se hallaban a mi alrededor para así no tener ni un rayito de sol en la cocina, eso me saco de donde me encontraba sumergida en algún remoto lugar de mi desenfrenada cabeza.  
>Caminaba dócilmente por toda la cocina, buscando los ingredientes de unos Panqueques para Charlie.<br>Batía los huevos con extremada rapidez hasta que escuche un ruido en la parte de arriba de la casa, sin duda Charlie se había despertado.

Una vez que hube vertido los huevos sobre el sartén,- ya mezclados con harina y leche- me fui directo a la nevera y saque de allí el jugo de naranja que se hallaba en lo más profundo.  
>-Buenos días Bella-Saludo Charlie.<p>

-Buenos días papa-dije en respuesta.-Te serviré en un instante tu desayuno, espera un segundo.-  
>-¿Tu ya desayunaste?-<br>-Sí, Acabe de tomarme mi cereal.-  
>Deposite el plato vacío y sucio de mis cereales, después de vaciarlos en el baño, dentro del fregadero, al mismo tiempo que buscaba un plato para los panqueques de Charlie.<br>-Ok, Bella- Dijo Charlie, al leer su mente, note que estaba preocupado, anorexia, fue la primera palabra que cruzo su mente.  
>Debía pensar en algo rápido antes de que me llevara al medico.<br>Ya me encontraba vestida, así que salí rápido de mi casa antes de que Charlie me obligara a comer.

Subí en la familiar cabina de mi auto conduciendo hasta el tope de velocidad que me permitía mi viejo auto

Cuando llegue al instituto estaba casi vacio por lo que decidí leer, venia leyendo Vampire diaries desde que llegue a Forks, que eso era, hace 3 años!  
>Aun me sorprendia la forma tan ridicula para describir un vampiro. No puede ser L.J Smith un poco mas.. no se, realista?. Porque claro, es realista si los vampiros fuesemos tan ridiculos que al salir al sol nos desintegramos. Hay una gran diferencia entre, no poder a no deber, ellos no pueden salir al sol, mueren automaticamente, nosotros los vampiros, reales, podemos, mas no frente a humanos. Era eso tan dificil de prosesar?.<p>

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que senti un auto parquearse cerca de mi, no lo habia notado, pero cuando voltee, el parqueadero estaba lleno. Me llamo la atencion un flamante Volvo, genial, un rico en la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

Anduve despacio hacia la clase de biologia, el maestro me presento penosamente fente a todos los estudiantes.

-Hola-fue lo unico que logre articular.

Me sente en la unica silla vacia junto a un... a un angel? No, eso no era la palabra correcta, no era suficiente para describirlo. Era perfecto, palido y su cabello estaba seximente despeinado, tenia unos ojos dorados, imnotizantes, ni hablar de su cuerpo de infarto. El era... Un vampiro.

Pero no fue toda esa sensualidad la que me sorprendio, fueron los enormes y hermosos ojos dorados que me observaban con detenimiento, porque eran exactamente iguales a los mios.

El no era un vampiro normal y los 2 lo sabiamos, porque yo tampoco lo era. Era vegetariano

-Hola- Saludo el chico, mirandome demasiado.  
>-Hola- respondi algo incomoda<br>-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo con una voz ronca pero al tiempo aterciopelada- y tu debes ser Bella.  
>-Si...- dije- y tu un vampiro- susurre para que solo el me escuchara.<br>-Al igual que tu.- Dijo riendo.  
>Que risa tan sexy... BELLA SWAN, CONTROLA TUS PENSAMIENTOS!.<br>-Aja- dije trantando de no mirarle, si lo hacia seria capaz de tener sexo con el frente a todos y no me importaria.- Por que me miras tanto!- Pregunte algo molesta y exasperada por sus insistentes miradas  
>-Es solo que...- dijo buscando una forma de decirlo- eres muy sexy y ardiente<p>

Despues de que se terminaran las clases, Edward me encontro e insistio en llevarme a mi casa:  
>-Edward, mi camioneta.- Dije preocupada<br>-Tranquilizate Bella- Dijo mientras me conducia a su auto- Es Una Chevy Roja del 93, hasta un humano la veria a Kilometros de distancia.  
>-En eso tienes razon- Dije riendo.<br>-Siempre la tengo.- Dijo uniendose a mis risas.  
>-Ok Sr. Perfecto me diria donde esta su perfecto auto?- Sonrei, Edward me hacia sentir comoda, no se porque, no llevo ni un dia de conocerlo.<br>-Bueno , mi perfecto auto esta por alla- Senalo el Volvo, el que vi en la manana. Ah! Con que el era dueno de el auto.  
>-Entonces Sr. Ardiente vamos para alla- Seguia riendome.<p>

Caminamos hasta su auto y abrio la puerta para entrar.

-Mmm lindo auto.-Dije mientras observaba los asientos de cuero de su lujoso auto.

-Verdad?- Me respondio sonriendo. Su sonrisa me embobaba, no lo entendia, yo era una chica bomba y popular, me acoste con todos los chicos del instituto Forks y luego los tiraba. Yo era endemoniadamente sexy, la chica que todos deseaban tener como novia,mas nadie al estar con Edward, todo era diferente.

Agh! Bella, despeja tu cabeza!. De algo estaba segura, queria a ese sexy vampiro en mi cama, y el estar solos en su auto solo me ponia las cosas mas faciles, ademas, Charlie no estaba en casa! Otro punto a mi favor.

Edward arranco el auto, iba a extrema velocidad, pero dude que eso durara deleite observando su figura perfecta e inmóvil todo el camino hasta que me percate que el estaba tan pendiente de mi como yo de el.

-Mmm Edward...- Dije acercando mi mano a su entrepierna- Te gusta lo que ves?.

Lo senti tensarse con mi roce, genial!, todo iba como lo habia planeado

-Podría-dijo mostrando una sonrisa del todo cegadora-Si no forzaras tanto el destino.

-Yo no fuerzo el destino querido Edward, solo que, me gusta tomar las cosas con mis propias manos- Dije segura de mi misma, devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Con tus propias manos...-dijo pensado muy bien sus próximas palabras- sabes te conocí hace menos de 12 horas y ya me caes bien.

-A mi tambien- Dije con voz sexy y segura,- Me gusta tambien lo que se esta formando en tu pantalon.

Sonrei al ver la gran ereccion que se estaba teniendo Edward.

-Si Bella, a mi tambien me gusta- Edward sonrio pero esta vez con cierta picardia. Me gusto ver en su mirada deseo y lujuria.

-Vamos a mi casa Edward, Charlie no esta.- Dije sonriendo

-Tu no te rindes verdad?- Dijo riendo.

-Nunca- Rei con el.

Nunca me rendirira, tendria a Edward en mi cama follandome como nunca

**Perdon por lo corto T-T Pero a Hill, la que me estaba ayudando a escribir, su mom la descubrio escribiendo Lemmon y la regano U_U :B Esperen al proximo cap for Lemmon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! ¿Metralletas? ¿Bombas Nucleares? ¿Algo? ¿No? Ah, ok. Ya es seguro salir. ¡Lo sentimos mucho! Pero estábamos muy ocupadas, el colegio y exámenes finales, además vacaciones no tuvimos tiempo de escribir. Hace un tiempo que terminamos este capitulo pero no lo habíamos editado y blah, blah, blah. Bueno, basta de charla. Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, no a nosotras, porque si nos perteneciera, El sexo en amanecer hubiese sido descrito. Well, ENJOY!**

**Cap.3: Venganza.**

Tan pronto como llegamos a mi casa, Edward me cargo hasta mi cuarto. Juro por mi sexy trasero que nunca había visto a alguien, ni siquiera un vampiro, correr tan rápido; era sinceramente asombroso, y desde un punto de vista bizarro, sexy. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo, Edward ya me besaba fuerte en los labios y me acorralaba contra la pared.

Cerro la puerta de una patada, me tomo por el trasero y enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Aproveche la posición para tirarlo a la cama.

-¡Hey! Cuidado fiera- Edward rugió, me limite a reírme a carcajadas.

-Shut up- Dije algo irritada por lo lento que iba todo. Edward soltó una sonora carcajada- Tendré piedad con tu ropa- murmure –Después de todo, si la desgarro, tendrías que regresar a casa desnudo, y te verías realmente ridículo.

-Yo no la tendré con la tuya- Dijo empujando sus caderas contra las mías, haciéndome arquear la espalda mientras arrancaba mi sostén y camisa. Gemí alto y quise quitarle su camisa, pero me detuvo. Soltó el aire que le quedaba sobre mis pechos y me hizo jadear, se levanto de un salto y se abrocho los botones que hasta ahora había logrado soltarle.

Se peino el cabello- Sin éxito alguno- me miro fijamente y en sus orbes dorados vi como relucía el arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento- susurró volviendo a pasarse la mano por el cabello- Yo…- vaciló- Yo no hago estas cosas, no debí llevar la situación tan lejos- dijo. Lo mire con furia y me tape con la sabana- Y Ahora me detestas.

-Vete antes de que te arranque la cabeza- le dije entre dientes, conteniéndome.

-Adiós- dijo antes de salir por la ventana y correr hacia el bosque.

-Esta me la pagas Cullen.

**Edward POV.**

Corrí a través del espeso bosque, hacia mi casa. Me sentí totalmente confundido y desorientado; seguro Alice había visto lo que había pasado y me daría una reprimenda por dejarme llevar.

Cuando llegue a casa Alice me esperaba en el porche de la mansión, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y golpeando rítmicamente su diminuto pie contra el suelo.

-Alice- Murmure cuando salí de mi Volvo. Se aclaró la garganta

-¡Que Pensabas!- Grito.

-Lo siento- dije agachando la cabeza.- No se lo que sucedió, es que… hermosa- Alice asintió y me abrazo.

-No quiero que te rompan el corazón. Otra vez.- Asentí- No después de...

-Ni te atrevas a mencionarla Alice.- Dije con algo de rabia conmigo mismo.

…

Subí a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me di una ducha caliente, necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme de todo. Mientras me duchaba recordé como Tanya me había roto el corazón, la manera tan fría y con tan poco tacto con la que me había dicho que si, efectivamente me estaba engañando.

De repente los recuerdo de Bella desnuda pasaron por mi mente y sentí la ponzoña viajar hasta mi miembro recientemente endurecido, me di una cachetada mental por ello. Inconscientemente mis manos viajaron hacia mi amiguito, acariciándolo levemente. Imagine como seria Bella en la ducha con su olor a fresas y su cuerpo escultural; con sus pechos grandes y cremosos, que saltaban si le quitaba el sostén; sus largas piernas y como se sentirían alrededor de mi cintura. Gemí ante el pensamiento de tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía.

_**2 Semanas más tarde.**_

Estaba recostado en mi Volvo cuando sentí un motor de motocicleta sonar a mi lado.

-Oh, un nuevo- Susurre para mismo. Pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando aquel "Chico Nuevo" se quito el casco, un fuerte olor a fresas silvestres me golpeo, y vi una larga y ondulada cabellera color café caoba cayendo en cascadas sobre su espalda; ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que era Isabella, su femenina y pequeña figura resaltaba entre su ancha chaqueta de cuero y sus jeans ajustados. Me quede un rato mirándola, preguntándome si algún día podríamos ser amigos, consiente de que si me hubiese acostado con ella hubiera perdido toda oportunidad de ser su amigo o algo mas. Recordé a Tanya y su engaño, la mirada fría que me dedico cuando la rechacé y esa misma mirada me dedico Isabella cuando me pillo observándola, con ese gesto tan distinto y a la vez tan parecido a Tanya, aunque no pasaba por alto que Bella era más Hermosa y sus rasgos, aunque exóticos, eran perfectos.

Bella enarco una ceja en mi dirección, frunció los labios y dio me día vuelta. _Genial Edward, ahora te odia. _Suspirando me separe del auto y camine hacia mi primera clase -Algebra-. No importaba cuantas veces viera esa materia, nunca, JAMAS, me gustaría.

Camino a clase escuche a Swan hablar –discutir- con Newton.

-¡Que No!- Rio a carcajadas- ¿Crees que con flores y chocolates me vas a conquistar? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír pequeño Mike.- Estuve a punto de doblarme a carcajadas con el apodo de Newton "Pequeño Mike"

-Pero… Bella- Tartamudeo Mike, podía oír la confusión en su voz y el tono herido que, sin éxito, trataba de ocultar.

-Te he dicho que no, ¿que no entiendes?- susurro Isabella con calma- No quiero hacerte daño, así que no te acerques- El tono mordaz de su voz no paso desapercibido- Y no me refiero a herirte emocionalmente- En ese momento voltee y vi la escena completa. Swan había tirado las flores al suelo. Pase por su lado para ir a mi clase, tratando de ignorar su dulce aroma a fresas y el olor de colonia barata comprada en Wal-Mart de Mike (N/A: No tenemos nada contra Wal-Mart xD)

Cuando entre al salón atrape las miradas curiosas de todos -¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo un bicho en la frente?- Me senté en la mesa habitual, junto a Ben, quien me miro con una expresión de "Oh, ¿que haz hecho?"; Me limite a rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte a Ben, quien me miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Enserio te fuiste con Swan hace dos semanas?- pregunto asombrado el humano, me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Me sorprende que no se haya sabido al día siguiente.- Dije despreocupado.

-Pues… Bueno, Swan es algo reservada.-

-Igual no hicimos nada indebido- Me encogí de hombros, de nuevo.

El resto de la clase la pasamos haciendo ecuaciones muy… ¿Difíciles? Según pensaba el profesor, para mantenernos ocupados mientras él se mensajeaba cosas sucias con su novia.

Sonó la campana y salí corriendo a mi próxima clase, no quería ganarme un retraso y dañar mi perfecto registro. Pero no, parece que el de arriba no me escucha, porque Jessica Stanley me intercepto a mitad de camino.

-¿Es cierto que te follaste a Swan?- Así era ella, directa, sin titubeos.

-Hola para ti también Jessica.- Salude- No es que quiera ser grosero, pero no es tu problema. De verdad no es de tu incumbencia a quien lleve en mi auto, ni con quien me acueste- Jessica dio media vuelta y se fue por el desolado pasillo. Fui hasta el salón de Filosofía y cuando llegue, el profesor me miro mal.

-Cullen, llega usted extremadamente tarde- El y su "sofisticada" manera de hablar.

-Lo siento señor Cooper- Dije entre dientes.

Me senté en el único puesto vacío, adivinen con quien ¡Yay! Con Isabella.

-Hola Bella- Dije distraído, solo para romper el silencio incomodo que se hacia entre nosotros.

-Swan- Me corrigió y me dedico una mirada asesina.

-Si las miradas mataran…- Susurre para mi.

-Cállate Cullen- ¡Mierda! ¡Me escucho!

-Si, te escuche idiota- Respondió a mi pensamiento ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Espera… ¿Lees la mente?- Dije sorprendido, tratando de entrar en su cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón, no pude.

-No lo se, averígualo- Sonrió, tomo su bolso y salió del salón, repiqueteando sus tacones. Pero… ¿Qué mierdas? 5 minutos más tarde, sonó el timbre.

El resto del día pasó aburrido, aunque no volví a ver a Bella –_Swan-_ corrigió mi conciencia. Se había saltado Biología y deportes.

Cuando Salí de mi ultima clase, vi a todos aglomerados alrededor de un Volvo ¿Qué? ¡MI VOLVO! Corrí a ver que sucedía y vi algo que hizo que quisiera gritar como nenita.

-Mi… ¡Mi auto!- Tartamudee; Mi hermoso Volvo estaba cubierto de pintura rosada y sobre el descansaba una nota.

"Aprende a no meterte con Isabella 'The Queen' Swan"

Me monte en mi auto, indignado y avergonzado. Estoy seguro que si fuese humano estaría tan rojo como un tomate. Pise el acelerador a fondo y apreté el volante con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Llegue a casa, estacione el carro y salí dando un portazo; luego me arrepentí y le di un casto beso al marco de la puerta.

"_Huh, no, Esme, pero que idiota que eres, debes limpiar recto, no en círculos" _Y he ahí Esme y sus peleas mentales de como debe limpiar los ventanales. Me acerque a ella, la abrace y deje un beso en su frente.

-No hace falta pelear- Dije estrechándola mas fuerte.

-No estaba peleando.

-Ya, y yo soy moreno.- Le dije sarcásticamente –Por cierto, debes limpiar recto- Me dedico una mirada de mama, de esas que te dan miedo, y siguió limpiando recto las ventanas. Solté una risa y subí a mi cuarto. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando llegaba a casa, todas mis angustias se disipaban, y podían simplemente relajarme y olvidarme de cierta sexy vampira castaña con olor a fresas.

**¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Terrible?... Déjennos sus opiniones en Reviews! *Hace el arcoíris imaginario de Bob Esponja* Reviews! ¿Les gusta esta Bella distante? A mí en lo personal me encanta. Hill: A mi no. Nikky: Cállate Hill. Hahaha, ¡Edward es un niño de Mami! ¡Que tierno! **

**10 Reviews- Actualización Rápida!**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Bella vivía en Forks, y estudiaba en la misma escuela, se presento en la típica presentación de principio de año**

**Edward fue novio de Jessica Stanley, aunque fue solo por pena hacia ella.**

**Bella NO ES Virgen (DUH)**

**El don de Bella es, además del escudo, cambiar los pensamientos de una persona, aunque solo si tiene una relación fuerte con ellos, aunque para cambiar los pensamientos, tiene que leer la mente, duh.**

**Bueno, las amamos, ¡Gracias por no decapitarnos por no actualizar! ¡REVIEEEEEWS!**


End file.
